1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle doors, and in particular to a vehicle door upper assembly for removable mounting on a vehicle door lower assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vehicles are designed for use with their doors, or parts thereof, removed during operation. Moreover, the tops of such vehicles are often removable. For example, vehicles intended for off-road and sport/utility use are often designed with removable doors and tops to facilitate ingress and egress.
However, such vehicles are normally equipped with doors and windows for use in inclement weather. Conventional vehicle doors with roll-up and power windows are generally unsuited for such convertible operation because they tend to be relatively heavy and thus difficult to remove and replace. Moreover, complete door-and-window units could be susceptible to damage if frequently removed and replaced.
A partial solution to these problems is to provide flexible side curtains in lieu of door-and-window combinations. Side curtains can be used in conjunction with "soft" tops. However, removable hard tops can provide significant advantages. The vehicle door upper assembly of the present invention addresses the need for a separately removable door upper assembly which provides superior weather protection and durability as compared to side curtains made of flexible material and which is adapted for use with removable hard tops.